Auf Wiedersehen
by Dark.Rishima
Summary: AU. Él siente que ella, como el agua, se escapa de entre sus dedos. Solo pide un momento más con ella, puede que lo tenga. Recuerda Gilbert: la obra es y siempre será "Romeo y Julieta".


Se sentó en aquella banca de madera, observando el mar. Veía las olas formarse fuertes al fondo e ir disminuyendo su poder conforme se acercaban a la orilla y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era un pueblo pequeño y todos conocían a todos. Era justo por eso que no había ni una sola alma en ese pequeño parque aparte de la suya. De seguro todos se encontraban allí, todos menos él.

"_A veces miro el horizonte y siento que estás junto a mí"_

Se oyó la madera de la banca crujir, alguien se sentó a su lado. No tenía que voltear a verla, él sabía que era ella pero aún así giró la cabeza. Se veía hermosa en ese vestido, él había visto muchos vestidos, por algo los confeccionaba, y por eso mismo podía asegurar que ese era el vestido más bonito que jamás se hubiera usado en ese pequeño pueblo.

-¿No debería estar en otro lugar, señorita Hédeváry?- preguntó en tono burlón

- Aún tengo tiempo, señor Beilschmidt- dijo

Él se quedó en silencio, ¿qué decir en esos momentos?, sentía su garganta seca pero sabía que no podía quedarse callado por siempre, no duraría mucho.

-Entonces- empezó- ¿ahora deberé llamarte Señora Edelstein?-

-¿Debo de responder eso?- el albino la miró de soslayo y ella suspiró- supongo, aunque no debes hacerlo si no quieres.

-Perfecto, porque mi genialidad es demasiada como para ir por allí llamándote con tanta educación-

-Tarado- susurró ella en voz baja – Gilbert, ¿aún estás así?- preguntó, la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

-No, ore-sama nunca se pone "así"- dijo como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo y no a la muchacha, aunque al final fuera lo mismo.

Hubo otro suspiro pesado por parte de ella.

-Sabes que Roderich es una buena persona, no seré infeliz-

-Claro que lo sé, el aristócrata te conviene más, tiene dinero, no vas a pasar hambre-

Ella no respondió, allí iban otra vez, siempre terminaba metiendo el estatus social de su prometido, ya no valía la pena razonar con él.

-Siempre será así Eli, la obra es Romeo y Julieta no Mercurio y Romeo-

-¿Mercurio y Romeo?, ¿no sería Mercurio y Julieta?

-No, tú eres más ruda- ante esto la húngara le golpeó el brazo- ves, eres toda un hombre y al señorito le queda como un guante el papel de Julieta, solo imagínatelo con vestido en el balcón-

Hubo un breve silencio y se echaron a reír, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pero Mercurio murió. . . no estarás pensando darle fin a tu vida, ¿verdad?- el tono burlesco que utilizó trataba de ocultar la verdadera intención de esas palabras, al prusiano le sonó tentador.

-Por supuesto que no- concluyó- no valdría la pena hacer eso, además –regresó la mirada hacia el mar- además yo igual moriré, mi sentencia a muerte fue escrita cuando lo conociste y fue firmada cuando te comprometiste.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, las palabras recién pronunciadas flotaron en el aire resonando en su cabeza. Ella levantó su mano, el anillo que usaba resplandeció con el sol.

-Tu recuerdo vivirá por siempre allí, sabes que te deberé toda mi felicidad-

-O tu desdicha-

-Lo amo, Gilbert- no hubo duda en aquellas palabras y él sintió dolor.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente me preocupa que pierdas tu genialidad y te conviertas en esas señoras de alta sociedad, todas gordas y renegonas y vanidosas-

- No lo haré, es una promesa-

- Te creo- realmente se sentía seguro de que eso no le pasaría a ella.- A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que siguieras siendo varón- comentó

- Nunca lo fui, solo me confundías con uno.-

- Para mí lo fuiste- continuó tercamente- fuiste mi mejor amigo- su voz se suavizó- y si siguieras siendo varón, seguirías a mi lado.

-No digas eso, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- ambos sabían que era mentira pues él pensaba que la había perdido y su orgullo no le dejaría acercársele.

Agachó la mirada, ya no podía seguir con eso, le dolía y mucho. ¿Es que era tan masoquista?

-Creo que debo marcharme ya- dijo ella. Su mente le ponía un alto a los deseos de su corazón.

-Quiero que sepas- comenzó, su voz era una mezcla de seriedad con anhelo- que si algún día necesitas un veneno, no dudes en venir a verme porque te pienso dar el veneno más potente, uno que te hará olvidarlo todo, a él y a este pueblo.

-¿Y que hay de ti?-

-Toda regla tiene su excepción, Elizabeta -

La muchacha se acercó a Gilbert, las orbes carmesí del hombre reflejaban aquel sentimiento que el otro decía no sentir. Relucían como dos piedras preciosas que eran silenciosamente bañadas por la lluvia.

-Auf Wiedersehen, mi Mercurio- pudo ver como se inclinaba y besaba sus labios, fue como besar al aire, tan irreal.

.

.

.

Él abrió los ojos, las campanas de la iglesia sonaban y podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de alegría de la gente. La guillotina entonces bajó, la espada atravesó su costado, una flecha se clavó en su corazón.

Fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el mar, donde las olas se formaban fuertes en el fondo y su poder decrecía conforme se acercaban a la orilla, no pudo evitar sonreír.

_"Pero cuando llega la lluvia puedo ver que he estado solo"_

Y es que todo había sido una ilusión, una hermosa fantasía creada por su mente para complacerlo.

Porque ella nunca había compartido esos últimos momentos con él, porque ese ansiado contacto nunca llegó, porque aquellos suaves labios no le pertenecían, porque la obra fue y siempre sería "Romeo y Julieta" y ya era momento de aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>AN: Primer PrusxHun que escribo. Lo tenía listo hace tiempo pero fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo -sigh-. En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido un total fail, si pueden dejen un review.

DR


End file.
